


Sometimes the unexpected happens

by Sille92



Series: Sometimes the unexpected happens [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chance Meeting, Developing Friendship, Gen, meeting tom hiddleston by accident, part of a series, playing in germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 09:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: It was one of those days were you think everything is normal. That nothing unexpected will happen. Everything is predictable to the last detail. Sometimes though. Sometimes things happen that will turn your live upside down. For Sarah today was one of those days were the unexpected happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the first one-shot I wrote all by myself and without a request. I really hope that you like it. The idea was in my head for a few months and now I’m brave enough to write it down. This wil be part if a series called “Sometimes the unexpected happens”. Thanks to CJB for proof reading it! And now have fun reading!

**Title:** Sometimes the unexpected happens

 

**Chapter No./One-Shot:** One-shot / Part one of a series

 

**Author:** SB

 

**Original Imagine:** None that I know of

 

* * *

 

It was one of those days were you think everything is normal. That nothing unexpected will happen. Everything is predictable to the last detail. Sometimes though. Sometimes things happen that will turn your live upside down. For Sarah today was one of those days were the unexpected happened.

 

Sarah was a normal girl or should we better say women, she was 24 after all, that lived in a small village in northern Germany. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders, grey eyes with a bit of brown in them and her physique was more on the chubby side.

 

It was a sunny day today even if it was a bit brisk. Sarah was on her way to the resident baker to get herself some bread buns for breakfast. She had forgotten to buy some bread the day before. So she was forced to wake up a bit earlier. Otherwise she and her parents would go hungry until lunch. Her Mum and Dad weren't so amused about that.

 

She didn't have to walk long and enjoyed the sun a bit on her way. A few people greeted her in passing as she saluted them all with a smile and a cheery “Hello!” She had the feeling that this was going to be a great day.

 

The bakery was only a few meters away and Sarah could already see that it was full with people which was a bit odd this early in the morning. Maybe they had something delicious on sale. A chime sounded through the shop as she entered it through the small side door. “Morning!” She greeted the patrons and got a few small Hello's back.

 

Sarah frowned. Most of them seemed to be annoyed with something. It was then that she heard the frustrated voice of an older women which she identified as the saleswomen. “Ich habe ihnen schon 5 mal gesagt, dass ich Sie nicht verstehen kann. Auch mit Ihrer Gestik bringen Sie mich nicht weiter1” Sarah's frown deepened. What was happing here?

 

A few second later she heard a very familiar voice. “Please. I just want to have a coffee with a bit of milk and sugar. One of your cinnamon rolls along with it.” A frustrated sigh could be heard and Sarah's eyes were drawn to the man at the counter. She didn't believe her own ears. That couldn't have been his voice. Just someone with a similar pitch.

 

She caught her breath and her heart stopped for a moment. There before the counter was really the one and only Tom Hiddleston. _What is he doing here? In a small village in Germany of all places?_ She thought and had to suppress the urge to rub at her eyes. _This has to a dream!_ She pinched herself. No, that hurt. Not a dream then.

 

The saleswomen rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Wie gesagt, ich verstehe kein Wort von dem was Sie sagen. Ich habe auch noch andere Kunden zu bedienen. Wenn Sie bitte zur Seite gehen würden2” She said and showed with her hands to the side of the counter.

 

With a long sigh Tom did just what he was told. His hand carted through his hair and Sarah could see him staring longingly at the coffee machine. “I should help him.” she thought and tried to gather her courage to approach him. It was not every day that you see Tom Hiddleston in your local bakery trying to get breakfast.

 

Sarah took a deep breath and stepped up to him as he turned to leave the shop. “Hi!” she smiled at him. “I'm sorry to bother you but maybe I could help?” Tom looked at her surprised and then smiled as well.

 

“Your help would be most appreciated. I tried to get her to understand what I wanted and nothing worked.” he responded. Sarah couldn't help but focus on his smile for a second. He really was a ray of sunshine. It was even better in person.

 

She quickly looked at his eyes again. “It would not be a problem really.”

 

“Thank you so much.” said Tom and followed her back into the line. Sarah had to take a deep breath as she looked into the counter to decide if she wanted to get something besides the bread buns. She still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. “I'm Tom by the way.”

 

She looked at him again and smiled. “I'm Sarah.” She took his hand which he held out for her to shake. Then she hesitated for a second, thinking. Should she tell him? It wouldn't be right to lie to him. “Uhm... I... I know who you are by the way. Just to let you know really. I won't stalk you or anything so...” she ended awkwardly.

 

Tom looked at her for second and then smiled again. “Thank you for your honesty. I really appreciate it.” he said. Sarah beamed at him and turned halfway to the front of the line again. She wanted to be able to talk to him while they waited so she didn't turn the full way. There were still a few people before them. Enough time to ask him a question which was of the tip of her tongue.

 

“May I asked what brings to Germany? I mean such a small village in Germany?” she asked.

 

“Well, I'm on vacation right know and I needed to get away for a bit. I asked a friend of mine who visits Germany often and he recommended one of the smaller villages here. He said that it would be unlikely that somebody would recognize me or would dare to approach me.”

 

“Well, your friend was right. I don't think that anyone will recognize you here.”

 

“Other than you, you mean?” Tom had a teasing grin on his lips and Sarah had to laugh a bit at his question.

 

“Of course. I'm obviously something special if you don't mind me saying.” She answered him with a smirk which mad him laugh. It was actually better to here that sound in person. Sarah had to stifle a giggle as she thought about all of the “Ehehehe” gifs she saw on Tumblr.

 

“But why Germany at all?” she asked to get back on track otherwise she was sure that she would embarrass herself. And that just wouldn't do. She glanced ahead. There were still two people left until it was there turn.

 

“I already liked Berlin when I visited at the beginning of the year for the Berlinale. My friend told me so many great things about it too. And because of your history of course. It's so fascinating.” Tom explained to her still with this smile on his face. She really needed to concentrate here.

 

“Yeah, the history is quiet something. We also have so many beautiful places here. Even if there are a bit far away from.” Sarah said and noted that they was only one person left before her. “By the way. What was it that you wanted again?”

 

“One coffee with a bit of milk and sugar and a cinnamon roll along with it.” he answered.

 

“Okay. They have milk and sugar over there.” Sarah pointed to the milk can and sugar dispenser at the other end of the counter. “You don't need to pay extra for those and you can use as much as you like.” Tom nodded in understanding. “Do you want a small coffee or a tall one?”

 

“A tall one would be best. I need to wake up.” he told her with a grin in his lips.

 

_You look already awake to me._ Sarah thought but nodded anyway.

 

“Was darf es denn sein3?” asked the saleswomen as the last person finally left the bakery. Sarah turned to her.

 

“Ich hätte gerne sechs normale Brötchen und dazu noch ein Schoko-Criossant.4” she answered. “Und für den Herren hinter mir einen großen Kaffee und dazu noch eine Zimtschnecke.5”

 

“Der Kaffee und die Zimtschnecke zum mitnehmen6?”

 

Sarah turned to Tom again. “Do you want to eat your things here or do you want it to go?” Tom thought a second at her question.

 

“Eat here.” he decided and smiled. “Would it be too much to asked that you keep me company for a bit? I would like to talk to you a bit more about your village and surroundings. Only of you have the time of course!”

 

Sarah blinked at his questions. _Did he really just asked me that?_ Her head was spinning a bit. It was one think to help him get his breakfast. But to keep him company? This day was really full of surprises. Sarah needed to quell the urge to pinch herself again.

 

She looks at her watch. It was only eight o'clock in morning. Her parents wouldn't be awake for another hour or two. So she had the time. “I would love to.” she said smiling and turned around again to the saleswomen to tell her order was to be eaten in the bakery. Well everything besides the bread buns. She also ordered herself an Earl Grey tea.

 

“Earl Gray. One of my favourites.” Tom said as he took is cup of coffee and his cinnamon roll to one of the seating areas.

 

“It's one of my favourites too. I just love a good cup of black tea.” Sarah smiled at him as she took the seat opposite him with her order. Her tea needed to steep a bit before she could drink it. Tom was already enjoying his coffee.

 

“So tell me. Do have something interesting to see here? Historical buildings for example?” he questioned her and took a bite of his cinnamon roll. “Oh my god. This is delicious!”

 

Sarah had to grin a bit. “It is, isn't it? They make everything themselves here. If you asked me that it the reason everything is so good here.” she explained and took a bite of her chocolate croissant which nearly made her moan out load. The last time she had one was nearly 6 months ago. It still tastes as good as ever.

“Oh my god.” Tom exclaimed again. “I'm so glad to be here right now. I never tasted anything this good.” Sarah had to laugh at that.

 

“Tell me about it. I always try to restrain myself when I buy my bread here.”

 

“I don't know how you can. This is so good. I would by something every time I'm here.”

 

Sarah stifled a giggle. Or tried to at least. It was fun to see Tom like this. His cinnamon roll was almost gone by now.

 

She cleared her throat a little as she took the teabag out of her cup. “To come back to your question. There are not very interesting historical things to see here in the village. But there are in the larger cities near here.”

 

Tom nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. “How far away are the cities? I think I will have time to visit them. I will be here for the next two weeks at least.” he asked.

 

“Well, Bremen and Hannover are 45 from here by car. Then there is Hamburg. I think it's a two hour drive from here. All three have some pretty amazing historical buildings and other things that are pretty cool too.” Sarah explained to him. She still had to wrap her mind about the fact that Tom Hiddleston will be in her village for the next two weeks.

 

“That is really not that far away.” Tom said and thought about it a bit.

 

They talked a while longer. Sarah told Tom everything she knew about the cities he wanted to visit and also a bit about her village and the next town. They also laughed much because she couldn't resist to make a few jokes at his expanse and Tom reciprocated equally. She never would have thought that she would engage in witty banter with the one and only Tom Hiddleston.

 

They cups were already empty for some time as Sarah looked at her watch and did a double take. It was already half past nine. She needed to go home. Her parents certainly awake by now and hopefully not too angry about the non-existing breakfast.

 

“I really need to go now. It's already late and my parents are waiting for their bread buns.” she explained to Tom and stood up. He also took a look at his watch.

 

“You are right. I don't want to delay you any longer.” he said and stood as well. They left the bakery together. “It really was nice to meet and talk to you Sarah!” he exclaimed and smiled at you.

 

“It was the same for me.” Sarah returned and smiled as well. Then she hesitated again. She wasn't sure if she should extend the offer that was on her mind. Tom could see it as somewhat forward. But they threw caution to the wind. “If you have any other questions or just want someone to show you some things I could give you my number? I would be happy to help. If you need any help that is... uhm.” She ended awkwardly.

 

Tom laughed a bit. “No need to feel uncomfortable with your offer. I will gladly accept. It would be good to have someone to talk to here.” He said and gave her his phone. Sarah tipped in her number and passed it to him again.

 

She took a look at her watch again. “I really need to go now. Call me if you want.” She stretched out her hand to him because she didn't want to be forward and ask for hug. Even though she really wanted to have one. But Tom took her by surprise as he took her hand and pulled her to him into a hug. She even squeaked a bit witch made him chuckle.

 

“You really didn't expect me to only shake your hand, did you?” He asked Sarah after they ended the hug. She could feel her face turning a bit red but the corners of her up turned nevertheless. He was just so kind and friendly. She had nothing else to say but he seemed to not expect an answer from her. He just turned a bit around still smiling this smile of his and waved his hand in goodbye.

 

Sarah waved as well and watched his retreating back. This really was all like a dream. Was it really true that she just meet the Tom Hiddleston in her village and just talked casually with him for over an hour? She pinched herself again. Nope. It still hurt. So it has to be true. Taking a deep breath she turned around and headed home.

 

She was curious if he really would give her a call. But even if he didn't this whole miracle just made her day. And she knew one thing for sure. A Hiddleston Hug was one of the best things in the world!

 

The End.

 

* * *

 

1I already told you five times already that I don't understand a word you are saying. Your gestures doesn't help me.

2As I said, I don't understand a word you are saying. I have other patrons here so if you would please step to the side of the counter?

3What would you like?

4I would like to have six bread buns and one chocolate croissant

5And for the guy behind me one tall coffee and a cinnamon roll.

6The coffee and the cinnamon roll to go?

 


End file.
